Hogwarts: A Wand core (Second year)
by AliceGold
Summary: As the second year begins Taylor is acting odd and after uncovering the truth the team set out the help manage it but they may just be breaking every school rule to do it and learning well advanced magic.
1. The end of summer

The sun shone thought the gap of the curtains, I stared at it for a while not have the energy to get up.

"GET UP!" Dr Gold (my guardian and doctor) shouted banging on the door for the third time this morning, The door creaked open and I saw a black object jump onto me, I shot up from the impact and saw Socks my cat (Named so for her odd blue socks that stood out against her black fur) on me purring loudly.

"I'm up" I said hazily, shooing socks off me. I quickly patted down my white pixie cut hair and stumbled down the stairs; socks following close behind "Morning" I said yawning loudly and slumping onto my seat. Alex (My friend who moved in with us) Spun around and almost tossed the bacon onto the floor

"Morning" She said beaming, I looked at Alex and wondered how much a year had changed her; She know had long white heir that travelled own to her waist, and her Green eyes seem to be shinning compared to mine which were dull (I also have green eyes). I sneered at her being so full of life first thing and flopped my head onto the table; soon a loud thud was heard as Ali (the other one staying in the house) jumped down the stairs somewhat sleepily. I heard Dr Gold give a heavy sigh. Ali was another one to change; now he had grown taller and his white hair was messy and shorter than it was almost a year ago. He sat at the table and started buttering his toast.

"What's up Alice?" He said looking over at me

"I spent all night trying to finish my Transfigurations homework" I said with a grim look, I sat up and drank some tea, "I have another roll of parchment to go"

"Oh, yeah we didn't have much to do as our schools don't focus on it that as much" Ali laughed but gave a yelp when I stood on his foot.

"I'm sure you'll do it after all we have a few weeks before going back" Alex pour me some tea before sitting down for her own breakfast, Dr Gold waved good-bye as he hurried his tie on and rushed out. He seemed so busy after he got a promotion at the Hospital (Not that I'm complaining) and barely had time to deal with us. As soon as we started eating a set of letters were posted and though the window we saw three owls fly off,

"That will be the post, I'll get it" I said going over, "It's from our schools" I called back hurrying back and handing the letters over. The letter stated the books needed for the new term. I went to Hogwarts, Alex to Beauxbatons, and Ali was in Durmstrang. Three boarding schools for witches and wizards.

"I'll need to stock up on supplies" Ali said seriously and gave a large sigh "What a pain". Alex glared at him knowing what he meant by 'supplies'

"If you think I'm letting you buy a ton of those stupid joke items, your wrong" She said glaring; fire in her eyes, Me and Ali gulped; if Alex hated one thing it was joke items such as dung bombs and portable swaps (I will not tell the story but let's just say stuff isn't easy to wash off clothes or hair)

"Well…Anyway…. How's your flute practice coming along" I said trying to change the subject quickly

"Oh, it's great. I just hope I'm at the same level as everyone else when I get back" she said excitedly.

"Well, we better get to London and go to Diagon ally before it gets crowded" I said removing my plate for wash and heading up stairs to change. I had put on my black jeans, white top and leather jacket on. I tidied my hair and place a pair of black leather gloves on and headed down. Alex was wearing a blue and white summer dress while Ali had jeans and a rock T-shirt. We quickly set off for the train, leaving a note for Dr Gold if we weren't back before him. The train journey was always a pain, It took so long to get to London; I dozed off.

After entering Diagon ally, we saw that some students had already come

"Right meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at 3'o clock" Alex ordered "And no later!" She pointed at us and ran off happily, me and Ali looked at each other with the same unsurprised look and headed off. Ali headed off strait off for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for his 'supplies', I on the other hand headed to Flourish and Blotts; the book shop.

"Alice! Good morning I got a new potions book in the other day, it's over by the third shelf, and how are you today"

"I'm good; thanks for asking." I said waving to him, I had bought a lot of potions book over the holidays to try and be one up on Prof Notts (My potions teacher who last year I was late to all his lessons but was good at potions much to his irritation)

"I told you, you can't have a broomstick, only second-years up are allowed" A voice said coming into the shop, I knew the voice instantly

"Leo!" I said turning quickly around and hugging him "It's been while" I then noticed someone next to him and quickly got off him, He's ears went red and he gave a small cough and swiped his black hair back.

"Hello Alice, this is my sister Gemini" He pointed to a small girl, smaller than most her age who had long black hair with feckless.

"Good morning, So your Alice?" She said smirking "I've heard A LOT about you from your letters Leo tried to hide" She said smugly looking at Leo who was now almost bright red.

"He tried to hide my letter?" I said trying not to laugh

"Yeah, found them in this closet all neatly in a box" She said as if she was very proud to find them

"I has hiding them, I was keeping them safe from nosey people" Leo said managing a glare at Gemini "Besides you shouldn't off been in my room anyway let alone my closet"

"Well letter aside are you starting school this year Gemini" Alice asked noticing the new robes she was holding

"Yeah, I'm just starting this year so please help me out if I need anything" She smiled happily before heading off to find the books. Me and Leo stood not talking just inside the shop watching Gemini bounce around the shop,

"So who is this" I deep voice asked, I looked and saw a man who towered about us, Turns out this is Crater; Leo's father and Leo introduced me after his mother Lyra came in.

"Ah, the girl you were writing to all summer" Lyra's eyes seemed to start sparkling and quickly shook my hand "It's nice to finally meet you, I kept telling him to invite you but he refused" She said fakely sobbing. It was fun watching the four of them talk; it reminded me of the family I used to have a long time ago.

"Anyway, we better get going we still have Gemini's wand to buy" Leo said noticing my mood drop slightly. They quickly said good-bye and left. As I walked out I dumped into Taylor (Another one of my friends) who quickly looked at me and shot off, I looked blankly wondering if I had done something or said something in one of letters but quickly thought she had simply not notice it was me or dash over to see her family. I quickly finished buying everything and sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and had eaten three peanut Ice creams and was starting A Bertie Bott's every flavour Ice cream and to be honest I was scared of eating every mouth full; as each time it changed flavour. Ali walking in and quickly threw one of his bags under the table.

"She's going to go mad, you know that right?" I asked with a smirk

"I know but I can't let my house down" He said looking over his shoulder; Leo's school house was Loki and they seemed to enjoy pranks, Alex cam bumbling in happily a few moments later and took a seat opposite me

"Did everyone get everything?" She asked happily, not noticing the bag under table

"Yeah, We did" Ali said sweating slightly and avoid eye contact and kicking my leg and eyeing down wards towards the bag and giving the look off 'Take it and pretend it yours' to which I give a small nod after all Alex was less likely to yell at me.

"Very good, after eating we'll go home" She said ordering a chocolate ice cream.

The short weeks passed and soon it was time to go to platform 9¾

"Be sure to write this year" Dr Gold said lifting the heavy suitcase out of his car "Stay out of trouble and you know the rest" He handed me the case along with Socks in her cage

"Don't worry, I'll write" I lied and headed off into the station and threw the porthole to the smoky platform where many students were boarding the Hogwarts express, I pulled myself onto the first clear compartment and after placing my stuff on the shelf; sat down and looked out the window

"Found her!" A small voice cried happily, Gemini dragged Leo into the compartment and sat down beside me

"Ah, Hello Gemini, Leo" I said helping put Gemini's suitcase up top "Good to see you made it" I smiled, As the train started pulling off the door opened and Jasmine and Felniir sat down over my Leo

"The trains pack, I think we have more first years this year" Jasmine said winking at me as to say it was the only way to sit in the same area as Leo. Leo didn't like Jasmine and Felniir every much because they were in different houses and often avoided them anyway he could.

"I'm surprised Taylor isn't here" Felniir said after a while "She seems to be avoiding us lately"

I gave a small sigh of relief that it wasn't just me and explained what had happened outside the book shop "I know she suddenly stopped writing to us and when we ask her out she refuses, it's odd" Jasmine said folding her arms unhappily.

"I'm sure we'll find out" I said ordering some A Bertie Bott's every flavour bean (they had become something of a favourite sweet of mine lately) "Or maybe something happened over the summer and she doesn't want to talk about it"

"Maybe she just doesn't like you or her family scolded her for being friends with other houses" Gemini said almost sounding like Leo, I looked at her and gave a heavy sigh

"Look, I think it doesn't matter but maybe your right" Felniir said opening on of the new text book

"Felniir, What did I saw about reading them before class starts" Jasmine roared hitting him over the head and snatching the book from him "I refuse to allow you to be a book worm all the way there"

"Question, why are you wearing gloves?" Gemini said noticing I had leather gloves on, The others also noticed and looked at each other

"It's hard to explain, just something happened and I don't want to talk about it. Also the head already knows about it and is okay with it" I said quickly wanting to change the topic, Taylor wasn't the only one to have something happen.

As we arrived we were taken to the carts (pulled by thestrals by it seems only I can see them because you need to see death before you can see them) and rode off up to the castle, it was still an amazing slight riding up the castle that seemed like time had forgotten it was there. Inside we took our places at our house tables and the sorting was started, the hat still was still was as weird as ever it sang a song that I'm sure he had made up on the spot and then sorted all the first years and soon Gemini was sitting by Leo

"Well done for getting in slythrin" Leo said hugging his sister as she joined them

"But of course it's only natural to be placed here" She said smugly

"Oh, look's the mud-"A boy started but I quickly glared at him and he shut up. Seems after the first year they began to steer clear of me after all that happened, Gemini looked as though she wanted to know but felt she wouldn't ask. The feast was huge and I happily ate and was glad to be back despite Notts constant evil glares that seemed to be aimed at me

"Why is that professor looking as if he wants to kill you Alice?" Gemini said worryingly looking at Notts

"He's the potions teacher, and I may of annoyed him last year as I was late 254 time and I also missed one lesson" I said proudly (I still wanted a medal for it), Gemini looked and Leo who smirked

"Oh yeah, I remember and despite that your good at potions and always was the first to get it right" He laughed. After we headed off to the common room and where told the new password and quickly went to our rooms for an early night as we had potions first thing. I quickly changed and got into bed, Sock's curled up next to me as purred quietly.

I wonder what will happen this year!


	2. Potions and Lessons

It was the first day of class and today I had potions and I was determined to get there on time. I sat down eating in the great hall and started reading the potions book

"Will you not read at the table" Leo said pulling the book away from me and placed next to him

"But I need to be one up on him if I have any chance of not being thrown out!" I said grabbing the book back, we had just be given our time tables I had Double Potions, History of magic, Charms and then double Transfiguration last

"You won't be late, I make sure of it" He said, but I wasn't so sure and hoped nothing happened. But of course it did… Peeves.

"Ha-ha, Can' catch me" Peeves said grabbing my books and flying off, I closed my fist and started running after him

"Give me them back, you irritating, no good, scruff ball" I yelled running with all my might. Peeves was the schools poltergeist and was the main reason for me being late last year and it seems he had the same plan for this year too "If you don't had me back those bloody books I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron again!" I yelled, Peeves jumped and dropped the book and quickly vanished. For some reason Peeve will listen (and is scared of) the bloody baron who thankfully is my house ghost.

"No 'eed to go mad" Peeves said before laughing and swirling off somewhere. It then hit me, Potions! I started running after picking my books up and considered what he would say. I slammed the door open to see Notts jump and drop his book

"Alice…Nice to see you haven't changed but try and coming in quietly" he said resting a hand on his heart before starting a new tally on the board under 'Alice late' "Anyway onto the Wiggenweld Potion that we started before summer, can anyone remember what it is used for"

A number of hands shot up including mine as I sat next to Felniir, before Notts pointed to me

"Wiggenweld is a potion to sure people from magically-induced sleep." I answered as glares shot around from Ravenclaw; they weren't keen on me being late then answering the question correctly

"Correct and today we will be making and be sure to follow the instructions on the board" Notts said writing on the board what to do. Everyone quickly shot up to gather the ingredients

"So seen anything of Taylor" I said lining up next to Jasmine and felniir

"No, I asked around and it seems she's acting not only off around us. My contact said she been avoiding everyone staying in the library and avoiding people" Jasmine said in a low voice

"Right, well we'll keep an eye out for her, something not right" I said lowering my own voice "She was fine up till the 12thJune as that when she lasted replayed to us" I picked my ingredients up and walking back to the table. I started adding the salamander blood until the potion turns red.

"I'm surprised he let you off being late" Jasmine said adding hers to her cauldron "What happened?"

"Peeves" I said quickly; adding more salamander blood to mu cauldron

"Ah, him; I don't see why they can't just get rid of him" Felniir said with a disdainful voice "I mean he's nothing but trouble" He shook his head and added salamander blood

"That's too much Felniir, and They did try to once but I ended badly" I said recalling something Peeves had said to me once about the castle had to be evacuated for three days as Peeves amused himself by firing crossbows (meant to be bait but he got hold of them) randomly at students.

"Alice, I'm not that bad at potions I'm sure I would know" Felniir said tut'ing at me before his cauldron started to spit all over the place

"Trust me I know my potions; It's my strongest subject" I said using one of my books to avoid the spits getting in mine, adding more salamander blood in mine, Felniir quickly put a lid over it and started again. After potions it was History to which I fell asleep and don't remember anything other than Leo waking me up to head to Charms. I yawned as I walked into charms and took a seat next to Leo. Professor Flitwick stood on his pile of books so we could see clearly and when everyone had finally sat down we learn't we would be learning the disarming charm

"The Disarming Charm lies at the heart of a good duelling technique. It allows the duellist to rebound an opponent's spell in the hope that the rebounded spell will strike the opponent and leave him or her vulnerable to further attack" He said waving his wand about before putting us in pairs I was working with Leo, no one managed to disarm curing the lesson even though some managed to disarm themselves and after lunch came Transfigurations with Prof Salamander,

"Good morning class, take a seat so we can begin" Prof Salamander said welcoming us as we came and sat down, she hovered snacks and drinks for us on tray, She has a habit of handing them out before class in an attempt to get us to calm down and to be fair it worked.

"Today we will be learning about Animagus, which is normally a third year lecture however the ministry has decided that they should be learnt about earlier as many students have tried to become them without help and without knowing of them. I also advise you not to do it without a proper teacher and when you sufferance time to do so as it is not easy" she said writing it on the board

"Now Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. The process of becoming an Animagus can be and often long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong which is why you need someone there helping you." I sat there listening eating the last of the cookies from my tray, I thought about it but then realised I had no use for becoming one as it wouldn't be helpful and I wasn't the greatest at Transfigurations and the fact you had the register made it seem as if it was a bad thing. After the lecture Prof Salamander showed us her transforming into her animagus which was a small blue lizard with a distinct tattoo on its back in the shape of wings

Now, I will not be giving people lessons as I believe you need to be older to even think of learning it. Now for homework I want you to research them and I want two rolls of parchment by Thursday. Class dismissed" He whole class rushed out talking about what animal they might be

"I think you might be a dog" Leo joked coming up from behind me

"Why" I asked staring at him wondering what he meant by it

"I wonder" he smirked and gave a laugh

"Tell me now" I yelled as he ran down the corridor and end up running and knocking someone over

"Ow, sorry that was my fault" I said getting my bearings and as I looked over to who I knocked over I was Taylor who looked unwell and pale "Taylor you okay!" I said rushing up and helping her up

"Yeah, Excuse me" I saw a faint smile towards me before she dashed off.

"I wonder what really is going on…" I thought as I wondered down to the common room and sat over by the corner to do my homework, I saw Leo in the corner of my eye pacing up and down "Will you stop it, it's hard to concentrate" I said throwing my spare Quill at his head.

"Oh, sorry it's just...well" He quickly sat down and began humming "I'm going to try out for Quidditch and I'm nervous" He started spinning my spare quill

"Well I'm sure you'll be fine, you were a fair flyer last year" I said turning back to my potions homework

"Yeah but I'm going up against older students who have been flying longer" His voice cracked

"If you don't get in there's always next year and if you'd like I'll come and watch for support" I asked trying to get rid of him,

"Really! Thanks I might play better if someone cheering for me" He said now smiling happily and humming away to the fire. I sighed now realising I had to go and this this a few days later I found myself heading to the pitch where a few others had come to watch the team try outs for slytherin. Why and I here again? I thought sitting down near the front and waving at Leo to prove I had turned up much to his joy (He waved joyously back) and the try-outs began. I hadn't see much of Quidditch but It seemed Leo was going after keeper and did very well keeping the Quaffle from going through the goals and I was surprised by the improvement from the last flying lesson we had.

I found myself watching the whole thing and as It was getting dark the team captain called them to the group and they huddled around, I wasn't able to tell what they were talking about but I soon saw Leo smile which I guessed meant he had gotten the role and sure enough he bounded up to me and gave me a huge hug "I'm Keeper" He said cling on to me as I attempted to pull him off

"Well done…Get off" I said, he let go quickly and went a bit red. We headed back to the common room and headed to bed.


	3. The making of a wand

It had been a week since the try-outs and Leo had become busy with practice and Taylor was still avoiding us.

"Apparently she leaves Hogwarts for a night once a month; each time with an excuse" Jasmine whispered during potions (Yes, I had been late)

"And she starts to look unwell just before and after" Felniir said sliding next to me

"I just don't get it, I tried talking to but she just avoids me, Hell I even ran after her all the way to the third floor where I lost her" I taped my nail on the table thinking

"If you three of finished with the mothers meeting please start making the potion" Notts said hitting us with a book

"But, I've finished" I said rubbing my head, Notts eyes twitched and looked over at my potion and sneered

"Well just because you've managed it, (In the first lesson even!) the other two need to learn to do it" He said storming off

"He really doesn't like you; does he?" Jasmine said her eyes following him, I explain about what happened in the first year and jasmine just laughed and said he was just jealous of my talent.

"What to go library after lunch?" Felniir asked stirring his caldron before it exploded, I told him that I had a wand lecture so would be busy. I helped Felniir clean up the mess he had caused before running to the classroom where the lecture was. By now my old note book was filled with every teacher's wands as I has asked them during lunch or at lessons; The book was held together with spellotape along with a few pages.

"Good morning we were about to start" Ollivander said waving the few of us in, it seems not many people would be turning up for this, we took a seat around him as he handed out snacks "I'm sorry it during lunch but it was the only time I could make it" He looked around and smiled

"I seem some of came here from last year. I will be discussing the woods of cores and seeing how to tell what the core is without asking" He said sitting down on the table. He explained each wood had a magic it relates to best, my wood which is Apple tree is good at Love and beauty magic, spell writing, powerful healing magic to dealing with serious wounds, and these people tend to be overly interested in the affairs of love and romance. They are great poets, and write many of our spells.

I looked at my wand and thought 'I'm not romantic at all' next we tried to find out the core by closing our eyes and focusing on another person's wand. Some people managed it but a lot of my had trouble including me

"Now, remember this is advanced stuff so I can't expect you to get it all straight away just keep trying" He said walking around the room "It may help if you took off your gloves" He said looking down at me

"Sorry, But I can't take them it, reasons" I said blankly, I refused to take off my gloves specially now holding someone else's wand. After an hour I was still no closer to finding out the core and handed the wand back before we all left for class, mine was history with Professor Binns; a ghost teacher who every class was boring, the entire class was almost asleep for found some way of keeping occupied; one set of boys were making paper aeroplanes and throwing them through Professor Binns head who didn't even notice them, I only managed to wake up enough to write down a few notes before falling asleep again. In transfiguration we were try to turn beetles into buttons, My beetle kept escaping and when I did finally managed to cast it, nothing happen but to me it seems flatter than normal.

It was getting late by the time me and Leo had finished our homework, we said good-night before heading off to our dormitories. Most of the girls were either already asleep or talking in a low voice. I got changed and lay down and took my gloves off. After while of trying to go to sleep I heard some of the girls scream; at first I just ignored them presuming they had just seen a spider or something but as I rolled over I heard a loud bang. I shot up a stood on my bed looking around quickly.

I saw a bluger racing across the room and slamming into the wall, I turned my attencion on the door where some of the girls were trying to open the door,

"What happened" I shouted across to one of them who had to duck to avoid it

"Some of the older boys threw it in here and then used a locking spell on the door!" She screamed jumping over the bed towards me.

"Can't we unlock it with the unlocking spell?" I said jumping over to next bed to narrowly avoid it

"Yeah, but they are also holding the door and re-casting it and theirs is a stronger spell" she fell over onto the floor.

"Come on all at the same time" One of the more bossy girls said. We all held up our wands up and chanted...

The door slammed open and almost came off it's hinges; one of the girls wands got flung back and hit me in the head and my sighted went white.

I found myself underwater almost as a ghost cornered to one spot, As I watched I saw a strange horse swimming under the water and a figure near the surface, I couldn't tell where I was but it was cold. The horse swam to the surface to which I glided up and above the water a man with gray hair and a shabby looking coat watched. The two stood and looked at each other when the horse when reared it legs up and attempted to stomp on the man, The man quickly moved and I attempted to close my eyes but I was unable to and the man pulled out a wand and with it a green light shot out and onto the horse, a bridal appeared on it and it instantly stop trying to attack and became somehow docile. The wizard stood up to it and pulled out some of its hair and disapparited away, I then zoomed to an old workshop, which had different wood laying around and tons of shelves with long, thin boxes. The wand took some wood and levitated it just above the hair he had just taken. He held his hands to the side of the two items and a blue light similar to static sparked between his hand and between the items and the wood started to stretch and bend. as It twisted it became longer and hooked onto the bottom of the hair and began twirling around it until the hair could no longer be seen and a ruff wand like shape appeared. The blue sparks continued to spark thought the wand as it started to chip and engraved until a thin wand with a water refection pattern was seen. Time speeded up and it was placed inside a thing box with a label 'Kelpie Hair, Blackthorn,9 inch' I felt like I was inside the box with the wand for some time before the lid was opened and a girl took it out with her parents next to her smiling, and the time spud up It went thought her first year quickly, I could feel a shiver down my spine every time she used magic, and soon I reached the second year and watched what had happened to her so far and the Unlocking charm when her wand hit me and once again everything went white.

"Get out of the way" I harsh voice called and my sight started to come back, I woman with a nurses uniform looked over and shone her wand into my eyes to which I winced and pushed the wand away, raising from the bed I was on. I looked around for a second and wondered where I was?


	4. Wands and Werewolfs

"She seems fine, just disorientated" The woman said looking over to Jasmine and Felniir (And Leo who was leaning by the door, looking at me thought the corner of his eyes) "so you don't need to hold a strike of refusing to leave the hospital wing, I'll give you 5 minutes and then I want you, all of you out" She said while glancing at Leo.

"You okay, the wand must have hit you pretty hard to knock you out" Jasmine said pushing pashed the nurse,

"Er.. Well something like that" I said giving a small smile, I then decided it would be best if they knew why I kept wearing gloves and avoid direct contact with wand…

During the summer I went with Alex to Glosshore and wizarding town in Greenland, during which I was looking at books on wands in their library and I heard something being droped, looked down to see a wand of an Old lady and she asked me to pick it up, As I did I felt myself crash onto the floor and I remember going thought and seeing everything the wand had ever seen. When I came to afterwards the lady and the wand had vanished and I was still in the library and afterwards it kept happening every time I touched a wand expect my own for some odd reason.

"So basically you see the memoires of wands" Jasmine said looking confused

"What about the old lady did anyone else she her?" Felniir asked curiously, Even Leo had been listening,

"Well that's it, I asked some a group of women who had been there before and after I arrived just near where it happened and they said they hadn't seen anyone other than me and going past them is the only way out of the section. Also I asked but you can't apparite out so it's a mystery" I sighed unhappily. The nurse came around hand shooed everyone out and that night I heard the sound of footsteps running along. I at first tried to ignore it but soon flitch came in and told the nurse about a student wandering the halls. Taylor came to my mind for some reason and when the nurse had left I got up and slowly sneaked out ensuring not to make a sound.

It was all most completely dark with only the full moon just appearing as I creped down the hall avoid flitch and his stupid cat Mrs Norris, and looked out the window and to my surprised I saw Taylor running into the forest. I followed after her, jumping out of one of the windows to avoid flitch who turned the corner. Why is she heading there I thought as I rushed quickly across the grounds avoiding the hut and entering the forest. I kept out of slight as I followed Taylor and soon we were well into the forest when she stopped and looked around. I hid behind a large tree and watched as something started to happen at first I thought she was in pain but then there was a terrible snarling noise. Taylors head was lengthening along with her body. Her shoulders hunched. Hair was sprouting visibly on her face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws, I closed my eyes and when I reopened them she had become something that resembled a wolf. I blinked several times, she's a werewolf? I quickly got out of there astonished and did a lot of thinking about what I would do now but I knew I'd have to tell Jasmine and Felniir before confronting Taylor.

The next day during lunch I told them about what happened in a quiet corner of the library.

"No way! So what why she comes back with scratches on her" Jasmine said in a surprised voice, scratching the back of her neck

"Wonder how it happened, but what should we do?" Felniir said lowering his voice

"Well I was hoping you would have an idea" I said shuffling closer

"Give me some time to come up with something" Felniir walked off into the library for books

"Okay we need to talk to her" I said standing up and looking towards jasmine

"Yeah, but how she runs from us" Jasmine said sighing

"But you forget I haven't run after her and I'm faster than her" I smiled remembering when we had run from fairies she wasn't as fast

We soon left to track Taylor down and it wasn't long before we saw her walking with her head down carrying her books, She noticed us a quickly turned and paced across the corridor, I then started running after her shouting "TAYLOR GET BACK HERE NOW" she quickly started running dropping the book which I also tripped over. We ran all the way to the third floor before I had cornered her.

"We know" I said panting

"Know what" Taylor said panting as well, looking somewhat scared

"We know you're a werewolf, I saw you transform in the wood last night" I said lowering my voice. Taylor eyes filled with tears and soon she had a break down on me and collapsed onto the floor

"I was so scared of being found out, I THOUGHT that you would hate me. I hate it Being along and SCARED" she cried

I patted her head and did but best but comfort isn't something I'm good at so when Jasmine finally reached us she managed to get her to tell us what happened, Taylor's family are all werewolves and a tradition is after their first year they get bitten by the head of the house on a full moon

"Well we're going to help! No matter the cost" I said striking a hero pose "And that's a promise" I held my hand out to her, she looked at me for a second before smiling and taking my hand.

A few days later we had joined Felniir in the library for idea's on ways to help.

"It's not easy to look up as there's not much on helping werewolf's only that having animals around makes it easier, there's also a mention of an advanced potion" He said shoving a ton of books onto the table

"We can't send our pets in the forest but maybe…" Jasmine words shaded as she gave some thought

"But's its tricky and second year should normally never attempt to and she never let us"

"Okay for those of us who can't read mind, Explain" I said with a puzzled look

"Remember the Transfiguration lesson about Animagus's, maybe we could do that but as I was saying we'd need help learning and you heard Prof Salamander she refused to teach us" Jasmine sighed

"We could tell her what's happening" Taylor said finally in a quiet voice

"But…"

"Trust me, I heard a rumour and it might work in our favour" She stood up and walked off with us following behind us. We arrived at Prof Salamander's office and Taylor knocked on her door and stood they opened with Prof Salamander behind her desk writing

"Enter, what do you need?"

"Well…We were wondering if you could help with a task" Taylor said in a small voice

"What might that be?" Prof Salamander said looking up from her paper work

"Well you see I'm…. a…we…werewolf" Taylor said gulping nervously, Prof Salamander eyes changed to something odd almost like she was sad but also concered "And my friends would like to help we but it means…well to become…Animagus" she gulped again and stared at Prof Salamander; who stood still for a bit before standing up and looking at me, Jasmine and Felniir

"You heard what I said during the lecture I won't teach second year" she said sternly looking at us

"But it's for a friend! What's the point of using magic if you can't help people" I felt my voice raise somewhat and glared at Prof Salamander who glared at me

"You know it won't be easily as you probably don't want others to know" She said questionably towards Taylor who nodded

"But what about a secret club, like that book Mystery clubs" jasmine said quickly

"You on about lying to the head teacher forming a club that on the surface is one thing but is for something else?" She said sternly, Jasmine sunk down "As long as you refuse to break anymore rules, I suppose it's okay" She finished and looked sadly at Taylor. We look at her in surprise and hugged each other.

We arranged to come up with a club for our cover and to find a place for it. It was hard to find a place to use as a lot of the rooms which could be used for training were already being used.

"Maybe it can something to help students, I mean loads of students sometimes don't wish to tell teacher's their problems" Jasmine suggest after the second week, to which we agreed along with the name W.S.G (werewolf Support group) also known as Worried student group on the surface. It was couple of weeks before Felniir came running to the grand hall with a huge smile on his face

"I found us a room!" He said dragging us off to the seventh floor where he stopped the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. We walked up then down then up and then opposite it a door appeared, Felniir quickly opened the door and we followed him in. inside there was a desk with a bookshelf and long white sofa's.

"It's known as the Room of Requirement, it only appears when needed and when you close the door it vanished and people can't enter it until the person on the inside leaves or opens the door. I thought when we are in the cover club we leave the doors opened when we're learning to be Animagus we can close it and no one can enter" He had a huge grin and we settled for the room and went up to the headmistress to ask about the club; she accepted the application along with Prof Salamander who would be our adviser and with that the club and our mission had started.


	5. Christmas with Leo

It was nearing Christmas and we had been practicing transforming with no luck even though Jasmine was ahead of us with it being her top subject. Not many people had come to the club for help so we had a lot of time to practice. It was lunch and we had some time off from the club and sat around in the library reading random books again

"Got any plans for Christmas?" Felniir asked looking over at me from his book

"Nope, Mr Gold fell ill so we can't go this year so it's just me, Ali and Alex for Christmas, Dr Gold is working this time." I said giving a heavy sigh.

"We going Italy for Christmas with our great-aunt Quil, so I won't be able to go to the Still-hearts concert" Jasmine cried

"Then why don't you have Christmas with us Alice" A small voice called out from behind, I looked up to see Gemini standing there holding a selection of books "After all it would be fun to see Leo's face if you come" she gave a small smirk

"Well, I'd have to see if that's okay" I said pulling out some parchment and ink,

"Great, Oh don't tell Leo I want it to be a surprise" Gemini smirked and danced out of the library,

The next few weeks went pretty quickly and I got permission off Dr. Gold (At least I told him, didn't get a reply) and was heading down to the carriages to be taken to the train station.

"Well I guess we can't practice that spell while we're on holiday so take care." Felniir jumped onto the carriage and held out his hand to help Jasmine up.

"Yeah, But it's only for two weeks so we can practice once we get back." I helped Taylor up and jasmine sat down

"I really appreciate it, I owe you so much" Taylor looked as if she was going to cry,

"Well then make sure to get us great presents then" Jasmine Joked as it started snowing

"Well it looks like it going to be a white Christmas this year too!" I smiled.

We soon arrived at the station and I headed off to the meeting point Gemini had said to meet, as I approved I saw Gemini holding Leo by the arm

"You can't leave yet!" she cried as he attempted to get on the train

"Why we're both here!" Leo seemed more annoyed than normal

"Ah here she is!" Gemini waved over to me, Leo blinked before asking

"Wait, what do you mean?" He looked to Gemini then to me in confusion

"Alice is coming for Christmas, yes mum and dad have agreed." Gemini did a pose of triumph behind Leo's back as she said

"Did we 'forget' to tell you?"

"Sorry, she overheard me saying I wasn't doing anything and asked me to come, you're okay with this right?" I asked only getting a simple nod before he boarded the train.

The train ride was a lot longer than what it was normally and Leo seemed to be sulking all the way there with Gemini making small jokes every so often. As we got off I got taken to a old carriage that was pulled two black griffins

"Our families in the business off breading them" Gemini said proudly, hoping onto the carriage,

"They can be hard to handle so be careful around them." Leo held out his hand and helped me up. My owl cage was then passed up to me by the train conductor,

"Oh, you have an owl!" Gemini eyes sparkled "Dad say I' not allowed one yet"

"Oh yeah she's an elf owl called Honey so she not too good with parcels, I also have a cat called socks but I sent her home because Alex want to take care of her." I looked at my miniature owl and smiled, Gemini spent a lot of time playing with Honey during the ride to their house.

As we came in I noticed the large courtyard with a griffin water feature, and large paddocks behind a large mansion, I started to feel a tad nervous. The family must be well off I thought stepping off the carriage onto the cobbled path. As we came to the door their mother appeared and hugged them

"Welcome back." she then turned to me and gave a warm smile "I'm glad you could make it, I hope you'll be okay spending Christmas with us"

Leo walked off upstairs while me and Gemini where pulled into the living room. The house seemed to keep the theme of gold and white with griffins.

"We will be have Dinner soon so I hope you have an appetite" she walked out of the room.

"So want to come to my room or sneak into Leo's" Gemini asked smiling from ear to ear,

"Let's not irritate your brother further today, so your room"

We walked up the majestic stairs, and along until we came to a white door with Gemini's name on. The room was very different from the rest of the house her walls were blue and she had a white carpet, she had a lot of what looked like china dolls,

"My granddad collects these dolls from the muggle world and gives them to me, I find them to be cute though my dad doesn't agree, not keen on muggles as a rule" Gemini then turns to me handing me a blond haired doll "What is your family thoughts in them?" I blinked wondering how to answer after all I had no family; I live with Dr. Gold and the others but I don't see them as family and as for my real family I don't know who they were, I don't even know what my real name is...

Flashback to 8 year earlier sometime after new year's.

I had been wandering the streets for a while my eyes swollen from crying, knees brushed and a number of burns. No one had really bothered with me much; I had one or two people stop but when I said I had no family they tried to call the police to get me. I knew I couldn't go to an adoption home; I knew that much. I had been to one but a few days later it burned down in a similar fashion to my old house.

I could barely remember where my house was I knew was it was on a hill but that was it. As I came to a new path I saw a man coming closer, He crouched down and patted my head "Are you okay? You should get your parents to take you to hospital" he had rugged black hair with dark green eyes

"My family's dead" I had no emotions, I felt numb; the man looked at me still patting my hair

"What's your name?"

I thought for a while I couldn't remember I tried to think but nothing came to mind "Don't know, don't remember"

The man blinks in shock and looked puzzled for a while "My names Will Gold; I'm a doctor" he picked me up and took me to a hospital where he treated my burns.

Over time he tried to find me somewhere but a lot of places wouldn't take me after the burning of the Home, I took the name Alice from the show 'Alice in wonderland' and took Dr. Gold's name for my last. A week later Dr. Gold found out about my magic after I got scared by a cat and set the neighbours rose bush alight and we had a visit from the ministry of magic. Dr Gold ended up letting me stay at his house.

Back to Gemini's room

" My families complicated but we don't mind them and we live in the muggle world."

Gemini looked confused but seem to go with it

"That's good, I think muggles are smart as they come up with tons of new things like Mobiles.

A knock came from the door and we got called down for tea. At the table I met Leo's and Gemini's father who seemed to glare at me.

"So I hear from Leo you live with a muggle?"

I was taken aback by his harsh tone

"Yeah, Dr. Gold..."

He seemed to be displeased by this but their mother seemed to be interested

"What does your father do for a living, ignore him he's a bit sour at times" She playfully hit him

"He's a doctor but he's not my father more just the person looking after the house." I say truthfuly.

After dinner we headed to the living room for a game of wizard monopoly which was fun as Gemini and I teamed up to take Leo down.

A few days later their grandparents came around to deliver presents. I had also managed to get used to their house elf: Sora who had white skin and huge purple eyes, I found her to be a tad odd in the fact she loved working for no pay each to their own I guess. It was Christmas Eve and I had managed to keep myself busy to forget it's the worst time of the year.

It was the night before Christmas and I was heading upstairs, I noticed Loki bedroom door open and wondered what he was up to, I peeked through the door to see James sitting down at his desk writing. James room was a lot plainer with only a desk, bed and bookcase in the room. I thought he might be writing the rest of the homework so went to leave when Sora came rushing past into the room knocking me forward

"Your father said he wanted a word with you young master" She looked sheepishly at me and bowed in an apology,

Loki started at me a little before clearing his throat "Okay, I be down in a minute" he waved her off be for asking me why I was there

"Oh well, your light was on so I wondered what you were doing then Sora pushing me into the room, I'll Leave" I rushed wanting to leave in case he was mad and turned towards the door.

"No it's okay, I was wondering if you'll help me with my potions sometime. I still can't get the hang of it" his ears went slightly red, I laughed and wondered how he was so bad at it and I helped him through it.

"I thought I asked you to come and see me?" A voiced echoed from the doorway, We turned to see Loki's father standing by the door way with an irritated look "What are you to doing?"

"She is helping me with my potions homework." Loki said standing up and facing him

"Didn't I tell you to do it alone otherwise you won't learn and how better is she at potions than you for you to be asking" he seemed to glare at me for a second

"She's a lot better; she always gets O's in the practical and theory"

Loki's father glare increased "You need to learn to do it yourself and not rely on..." his voice cut off and he left the room; slamming the door behind him.

We stood in an awkward silence before I decided to leave. He really doesn't like me.

Christmas passed and soon we were heading back to Hogwarts, Leo's father really seemed to dislike me for some reason or another.


	6. The Simple life

**Chapter 6**

Back at Hogwarts things had been slow, all the teachers where talking about deciding what we were going to take as Electives next year, Felniir was taking Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy but neither me, Jasmine or Taylor had decided

"I'll probably take Care of Magical Creatures" I mentioned as we walked down the hall during lunch, I figured Care of Magical Creatures would be useful if I want to make wands,

"Good for you, I'm stumped! I hate the idea of taking more lessons" Jasmine complained pulling out her wand and making it rain on her, me and Taylor smirked at each other while Felniir attempted to make it stop much to his grief, We had potions next so I as normal I somehow ended up late (peeves once again nicked my Cauldron and I had to try and find it) and as normal Professor Notts was annoyed at me and set me on a completely different potion than everyone else. I set to making a Hair-Raising Potion and began stewing the Mandrake

"You know when you are finally one time I'll have a heart attack!" Professor Notts says as he comes over to check my work

"Well at least I can still do the work despite my lateness" I smirked; he gave me and irritated glance before walking off to check the next student. After the class I headed to the club room and for once there was someone waiting for us

"Excuse me are you a member of W.S.G" she said looking at me with an odd look

"Well yeah, did you need something?" I asked showing her into the room. After everyone had arrived we sat down on a set of sofas and Felniir came along with a book to take notes

"I'm going to sound silly but can you follow Leo Canis" she said sipping her tea, my heart dropped; out of all the requests we could get it had to be about him! "You see I'm part of his Fan club and we want to know what he spends his time doing, who is family is and stuff"

"So basically you're stalkers?" Jasmine said quickly

"Of course not we're just worried and while we're on the subject, Alice Gold we believe you stayed at his house over Christmas. What is your relationship with him?" she commanded

"None of your business really plus I was asked by his sister who I am friends with" I felt a bit hurt, what right does she have to tell me who I can or can't talk to? In the end we delinked her request which she would again ask us over the next couple of week. February soon came about and talks of my birthday arose

"We at least have to throw you a birthday party" Jasmine said "We can throw it after classes and I'll bake a cake for you" Jasmine grinned from ear to ear pulling a cake book out of her bag

"This will be a bad thing if you bake" Felniir said quietly, I was puzzled by that and asked what he meant "She can't cook at all" he gave a heavy sigh and warned me about the food she might cook and sure enough on the day of my birthday she came over to me at the end of the day with a large lump of cake which seemed to ooze with some odd purple liquid surrounded by yellowish cream. She cut a slice for everyone and we all looked at each other before trying a piece. Words cannot tell you the taste other than revolting, I barely even remember the flavour it was that bad and I was surprised no one ended up in the hospital wing. We threw it out to the crows and even they won't touch it.

* * *

Sorry for being so late, been busy which is also why this one is shorter than normal! Remember comment!


	7. Wolfsbane Potion

"Peeves get back here now!" I shout running down the school halls, Peeves had once again stopped we from getting to potions on time but this time he had nicked my wand which was the final straw, I leg it after him while jumping over chairs to try and catch up. At one point I had lost him "He couldn't of got that far away; I close my eyes in an attempt to sense him in so amazing feat and it then I notice a draft over by a statue and in the corners when I get up close I see a passage

"You'll never get your wand now!" Peeves crackles "Only I know the password is sugar lumps" He laughs hysterically not realising what he said and sure enough the stature turns and lowers into the ground and I retrieve my wand and that's when it hit me.

"Oy know any other passages out of school?" I said loudly pointing my wand at him

"Oh but of course, Peeves knows 'em all why?" he said tilting his head

"I'll make you a deal then, show me all the passages and I'll help you with your pranks" I smirk holding out as set of prank stuff, Peeves stared at the pranks before nodding excitingly. He showed me all the hidden passage along with the passwords while I drew it out on a huge map. I headed to the club room and found everyone already there

"Where were you? Professor Notts says you got detention for skipping" Felniir says looking concerned,

"That's fine I thought of a plan to help get you out without being seen" I say towards Taylor and opened up my map

"Is this a map of Hogwarts?" she asks astonished

"Yeah, it also includes all the secret areas of the school but I still won't be able to tell where everyone is though…"

"Maybe I can help with that" Felniir says point his wand and casting a spell and footprints appear and start moving about with names next to them "My granddad taught it me as a kid"

"He never taught me this!" Jasmine gives a dramatic sigh

"That's because you never paid attention when he came over" Felniir says with a smirk, Taylor hugged us all and thanked us for helping her so much. By the end we had also casted an ensealment charm to hid it without the password. The full moon was in one week and of course none of us could transform yet but we planned to help her out of the castle. I was sat in potions(1 hour before class) reading a set of potion books

'Wolfbane potion'

'Helps werewolves maintain their human mind during a full moon (will not stop the transformation)'

I thought how this would be useful but it was a level 5 potion.

"Why are you looking at those potions?" Professor Notts asked coming into the room and peering over my shoulder

"I thought it'd be a good read" I said truthfully

"You'd never be able to make it so please go back to the lesson" He sighs

"I already finished writing my report" I handed him my work and continued to read

"You really think you're all that don't you" He glared while ripping the homework from me "Then let's have a test. I'll let you use my supplies to make this and if you manage it I'll let you practice higher potions if not you'll do the work I set" He threw this potions book on the table before turning to deal with the rest of the class "You have one week"

With this I started trying to create the potion but it was harder than anything I had done and I failed more times than ever.

"I told you it's too much for a second year, why are you so into making it" Professor Notts said looking at the failures

"Because I have too" I sighed wondering if I'll ever be able to, Professor Notts sighs and moves me away from the cauldron and starts making it

"Watch carefully, I'm only doing this because you're wasting ingredients" he complained but still helped me until I completed it. I found out he wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
